I'll Be at the Burkes' for Christmas
by Phantom Creedy Lover
Summary: Neal wants to spend Christmas with the Burkes. Peter doesn't want him to. Who wins? Well, that's a stupid question, isn't it? Bit of Neal/OC later on. NEW CHAPTERS UP/COMING 12/23/11.
1. You Can't Stay Here

A/N: Alright, for new people to this fic, I started this in '09, so Neal's only been with the Burkes for about a year. I decided to extend it, because I haven't done a Christmas fic in a while, and I really, really need one. So, the first three chapters is their first holiday season together, and starting at chapter four is gonna be their fifth holiday season.

WC WC WC WC WC WC WC WC WC WC

If Peter Burke was asked if the man standing in front of him in his house's doorway on Christmas morning was not expected, he'd be lying. As he looked back at the big blue eyes, sculpted brown hair, and white, straight smile he just wanted to punch, as well as the three wrapped boxes under his arms, only one word came to mind: "No."

Neal Caffrey's smile dropped, but he was far from defeated. "But Peter!" He objected. He even threw a foot stomp in for good measure.

Elizabeth, who had come over after hearing Neal's protest, seemed to take the younger man's side right away. It was the holidays. She would never turn anyone away- least of all one of the sweetest men she had ever met- ex con or not. "Oh, let him in, Peter!"

Peter clenched his jaw. "No, El. Neal, please leave. I have to deal with you every day. Don't make it Christmas, too. Have a nice day." He went to shut the door, but Neal put his foot in the way to block it from closing all the way. "Neal, I'm warning you."

"Come on, Pete! We're stuck together for four years, let that include holidays!" Neal insisted, using his body weight against the door to counteract Peter's as the other man continued to try and shut it. Either the conman was heavier than he thought he was, Peter wasn't really trying, or the agent was lighter than he looked. "Come on, it's Christmas!" Neal finished.

"Christmas day is a time for family. Not friends, dare I call you one." Peter replied, pressing harder on the door.

"But you guys are my family!" Neal countered.

"Awwwww!" Elizabeth cut in. "Peter, let him in!" She whacked her husband's arm.

"You really want a conman to be with us today?" Peter demanded.

"You heard Neal! He's not a conman. He's family!" Elizabeth pushed past him and pulled Neal inside.

Peter gaped as the man clad in black slacks and a matching black turtleneck sweater was lead around him and into the living room. The bastard even had the audacity to wink at him and smile innocently as he walked by. Peter growled and slammed the door shut. He turned his attention back to the room, where Elizabeth had practically shoved Neal onto the couch, then taken the presents Neal had under his arms. "Oh, who are these for? Oh, Peter and I? Neal, how sweet!" She smiled at him.

Neal laughed and sent her a winning smile, then tried the same for Peter, but the death glare he received was reason enough for him to turn back around. "So where's Sat-" the yellow lab that was up on the couch and licking his face was the answer to Neal's question. "There you are, you good boy! Hello, hello!" He scratched behind the dog's ears, then laughed as Satchmo leaned into him. "Do you like that? Betcha do." He laughed when the dog got even closer. "At least your dog loves me." Neal offered.

Peter mumbled something in agreement.

Neal just smiled, then glanced up at Elizabeth when she came in with something that was red, white and fluffy. "What's that?"

"This is your initiation into the Burkes, Neal." Elizabeth replied before putting whatever the mystery object was on his head. "That's too cute." She grinned in response. She adjusted whatever it was, nodded, then went back into the kitchen to continue cooking that night's meal.

Neal looked up, then realized what it was after seeing the giant ball of white fur dangling down from a red piece of the same fabric. It was a Santa hat she had put on him. His grin widened, and he looked at Peter. "How do I look, Pete?"

"I told you not to call me that." Peter replied without looking up. After a silence passed, Peter finally gave up, but only halfway. He glanced up at Neal. "You look like an idiot."

Neal frowned. "Love you, too."

"Uh huh." Peter picked up the paper off of the coffee table in front of them and started reading it. At this rate, he would take anything over having to look at or talk to Neal.

Neal blinked a couple of times, then frowned. "Hey, Elizabeth, you need any help?" he called.

"Sit." Peter ordered before Elizabeth could respond.

"But-"

"Sit. She has everything under control." Peter growled. "You'd burn down the house, anyway." He mumbled under his breath.

"Not on purpose." Neal replied matter-of-factly.

Peter glared at him again, then went back to his paper.

"Neal, Honey, do you want anything to drink?" Elizabeth called from the other room.

"No thanks, Elizabeth, I'm fine!" Neal called back, then looked at Peter again. "So, what's for dinner?"

"Not your concern, because you won't be eating with us." Peter deadpanned.

"Oh, be nice, Peter! He's our guest!" Elizabeth interjected, coming into the room to put a cup of tea on the table in front of Peter.

"He's a criminal! We need to make a new rule: No criminals around us on holidays."

"But you worked on Thanksgiving." Elizabeth pointed out. "So you were around them. You broke your own rule, Hon."

Peter paused and opened his mouth to retort, but nothing came out. He glanced at Neal, who had an expression of a man unsure of whether to laugh or send back a "she got you there" look.

Elizabeth didn't seem to notice. She just laughed as she took in the sight of Neal in the hat and went back out.

Neal sighed. "Your wife is so nice, Pete. I wish I had a girl like-"

"That's it!" Peter bolted upright.

The next thing Neal knew, he was being pulled upright by the shoulders of his sweater. He was turned around, and Peter grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him towards the door."What the- Peter?" However, the voiced objection was no use. He was plucked right off the couch, dragged over to the front door, and thrown out, face-first into the snow. He pushed himself up slightly, then spit out the snow that had found its way into his mouth. He was suddenly grateful the Burkes didn't let Satchmo out in the front, or he might've been in for a far more unpleasant landing. He shook the snow out of his bangs, then started plotting again.

There was no place else to go when he wanted to be with family for Christmas. Well, there was Mozzie's, but that meant one thing: fruitcake, A.K.A instant deal breaker. Mozzie was Jewish- or so he said, but still did the Christmas festivities. Neal wasn't surprised. However, he had other things to ponder now, like how he was going to get back inside.

He flipped onto his back, then spotted Peter peeking out from behind the window curtains. The thought that had only made Neal wonder suddenly came back again. _How old is Peter? He has to be over 40, but under 50. Tops 52. _He smirked, finally getting an idea. He just hoped it could work. He jumped to his feet. "Dad! Come on, it's Christmas!" he called. He remembered that Peter had told him one of his neighbors didn't much care for him or Elizabeth. That was his in. "Let me in, dad! I didn't mean to yell!" he called. He hid the smile when Peter's jaw dropped. He heard a door open from across the street. Hopefully that was the neighbor in question. If it was, his act had gotten the desired effect. "Dad, please? Don't do this to Mom!" He snorted when Peter suddenly yanked the curtains shut. Sure, he felt bad about making Elizabeth sound old (he could just see it coming, even if it hadn't yet). Sure enough, Peter swung the front door open a few seconds later. "Hey, you listened!"

Peter grabbed him by the collar. "Shut up. Get inside." He noticed Helen Andros, the older woman who lived across from them, watching the whole thing. He cleared his throat and loosened his grip, pretending to dust something off of the front of Neal's shirt. Afterwards, he waved at Helen. "Morning, Misses. Andros. Merry Christmas!"

Helen huffed and went back inside.

Peter growled and flourished his hand like Curly from The Three Stooges when the door closed, then dragged Neal back inside. "Did I mention I hate you?" he demanded once they were back in his home.

"Several times." Neal replied good-naturedly.

Peter glared at him, then went back inside. "Stay here!" he ordered.

"I knew you'd come around!" Neal grinned.

Peter turned to him. "I didn't-" He realized that the statement could go that way. "…Oh, shut up and watch Charlie Brown or something!" He picked up the clicker of the T.V and threw it at Neal. It went in the desired path and hit Neal in the ribs. The younger man even flinched. "Hmph." He stalked into the kitchen.

Neal grinned and turned on the T.V. He didn't flip to what Peter had suggested, but he came across "White Christmas", and, well, who could pass that up? He collapsed on the couch and put his feet up. He had won… for just hoped it would last. He sniffed the air, and the growing-familiar smell of honey ham reached his nostrils. "So THAT'S what's for dinner…" he said to himself.

It looked like this Christmas was going to be better than the last few after all.


	2. Neal Caffrey's Best Christmas Ever

As Neal rang the doorbell to the Burke home a third time, he knew he would have to be fast. Peter would probably have the watch in hand, ready by the door. He knew the man would either throw the watch at him, or shove it into his hands, so he had to time everything to the second. He reached for the bell a fourth time

As it rang, Peter went over to it, rubbing his hands together. "Not today, Neal! You're not gonna win today!" He picked up the watch that was on the table beside the door and swung open, practically diving through. "Here you go, Neal. Happy New-" Peter finally let his eyes meet with where Neal should've been, only to find the spot vacant. "What?"

"Hi, Peter! Thanks!" Neal chimed in, putting the watch back on his wrist.

Peter turned in a one-eighty and jumped, seeing Neal about three inches behind him. "GAH!" he bent over. "Caffrey! Why do you insist on doing that all the time?" Knowing that he had no choice and that Neal had won yet again, Peter shut the front door. Now there was only one thing he could prevent- and the chances of that were growing thin.

Neal grinned. "What d'you mean, Peter?"

"You! The disappearing then reappearing behind the person! You're gonna give someone a heart attack someday." Peter replied.

"I take you're first on that list?" Neal's grin only faltered slightly.

Peter growled, then literally grabbed Neal by the ear and dragged him into the kitchen. "El, look who decided to show up on his own accord." He mumbled the last bit.

"Oh, hi, Neal!" Elizabeth grinned, not phased at all. She went over and kissed Neal on the cheek as best she could, being that Peter still had the younger man by the ear.

"Hi, Elizabeth. Happy New Year!" he offered.

"Will you be staying until midnight with us?" Elizabeth asked.

Neal shrugged. "Can I?"

Peter went to object, but Elizabeth stepped on his foot. "Of course, Sweetheart!" She cut in.

Neal smiled up at Peter, but Peter knew it was supposed to be a smirk, and would've been if Elizabeth wasn't there. "Can I have my ear back, now?"

Peter let him go.

Elizabeth smiled. "Honey, have you introduced Mad-"

"NO!" Peter cut her off. "No I haven't, and I don't plan-"

"Hey, Pete, who's this?"

Peter winced and turned around slowly. To his horror, Neal followed suit. Peter sighed. This was exactly what he wanted to avoid. "Ugh. Maddie, this is the guy I've been telling you about, Neal Caffrey. Caffrey, this is Madison… my little sister." He winced even more when Neal turned on the charm. The man's blue eyes seemed to get even bluer and lighter, and there was that little half smirk of his.

Neal offered his hand. "Hi."

Madison Burke smiled. "Hi. As you just heard, Peter's told me a lot about you."

"Oh, really?" Neal asked, looking at Peter briefly. " 'Cause he hasn't really said anything about you to me."

Peter had the sudden mental image of slamming Neal's head against the kitchen table. It satisfied him, if only for a few seconds.

Madison laughed. "Well, he says you're trouble, anyway."

Now it was Peter's turn to smirk. He covered it up by pretending to bite his thumbnail, but Neal caught it and sent him a dirty look. Peter let his eyes do the victorious laugh for him. However, it didn't last long because Neal got the usual look of plotting in his eyes. Peter glared at him, warning him silently.

Neal just looked back at Madison. "So, Madison, huh? Peter called you Maddie. If we're gonna be here together until after midnight, mind if I call you that?" He glanced between her and Peter, wondering how they could've come from the same mother. How _that _could've come first, then the attractive young woman in front of him after?

Peter could've killed Neal on the spot. He was already trying to get close to his baby sister.

Madison shrugged. "Sure, I don't see why not. Guess we're gonna be fast friends at this rate now, huh?"

Peter made a mental note to dig a grave for her as well as Neal. He paused, not believing the thought even crossed his mind. Killing his sister for falling for Neal's charm was a tad over the top. He still hated it, though. He figured he wouldn't have his sanity by the end of the night. _Hello, 2010, hello, psyche ward._

Neal motioned at the living room. "Shall we?" He looked at the other three.

"Sure." Elizabeth smiled.

Neal and Madison went into the living room. Elizabeth went to join them, but Peter grabbed her arm.

"Ah ah ah. Why?" Peter demanded. "Why did you mention Maddie to him?"

"Well, he had to meet her sometime if they're both staying." Elizabeth shrugged.

"But he chases anything in a skirt. I'm lucky he hasn't run off with you!" Peter pointed out.

"Peter!" Elizabeth gasped.

"It's true! That's my baby sister she just turned on the charm for! _My baby sister_! Neal and I are stuck together for four years! What if Neal keeps it up with her? What if he-"

"But it's adorable and it keeps his mind off Kate-"

"We've practically had this conversation before. Neal… is still… a flirt. He's still a player. If my sister falls for him, then he breaks her heart, I'm gonna break his neck, and I'm gonna be the one thrown in jail!" Peter hissed.

"Aw, give him a chance, Peter!" Elizabeth replied before strolling into the living room, leaving Peter gaping at the wall.

It took a minute for Peter to realize he was alone. "I'm gonna kill him. I swear to God, I'm gonna kill him." He went into the living room, and seeing that Neal had picked the spot on the opposite side of the couch Madison was on, Peter practically pounced on the middle spot and sat down, shooting Neal another warning look.

Neal narrowed his eyes, then looked at Elizabeth. "So, was Santa good to all of you?"

"Uh huh." Elizabeth nodded with a smile. Peter grunted, and Madison added a cheerful "Yup."

Neal nodded. "Good."

Madison smiled. "So Neal, tell me what it's like working with my big brother."

Neal opened his mouth, then shut it and glared at Peter when the other man snorted. He looked back at Madison. "Well, every day's an adventure, really. Isn't it, Peter?"

"Mm." Peter mumbled from behind his hand, which was now pressed firmly against him mouth to keep from interjecting his side into what Neal was saying.

Neal grinned. "Yeah, we've been shot at, he's saved me, I've saved him… a lot."

Peter accidentally let a snort slip.

Neal grinned. "No, seriously. One time, there were these really two cute blondes that were part of one case, and they were about to try and have their way with Peter-"

"Really?" Madison raised her eyebrows and grinned, looking at Peter, who refused to meet her eyes, let alone Elizabeth's. His wife was wearing the same expression as his sister, he could just tell, and that terrified him.

"Uh huh. I got him out of there just in time."

"Interesting," Madison chuckled.

"You said it. What else? Peter's come to my rescue a bunch of times-"

Peter finally had enough and figured now was the best time to come in. "Bunch of times is an understatement. He gets in trouble with each case. He runs away, gets himself held as… a hostage-"

Neal leaned over so he blocked Peter from Madison's view. "Which was one of the times he saved me. Just throwing that out there. Your brother's a good guy."

Peter grabbed Neal by the shoulder and pulled him back against the couch. "This guy is nothing but trouble. He's gotten me shot at, always oversteps the line, just happens to have a friend who's the human encyclopedia of crimes-"

Neal frowned and his eyes widened a bit.

Peter looked at him. "Yes, I know about Mozzie. How dumb do you think I am? You think I'm dumb enough not to remember that I've run into the same guy near fifteen times, even if he has different jobs and names? I'm in the goddamn F.B.I, for Christ's sake!" He looked back at Madison. "Anyway, he's completely-" He stopped, noticing Madison was laughing hysterically, probably from his rant. He huffed as Madison fell against his shoulder and kept laughing.

Elizabeth "aw"ed yet again, then went into the cabinet across from her and got a camera out of one of the drawers and turned, getting ready to snap a picture.

Neal stuck out his lower lip and pointed at them.

Peter sent another glare in Neal's direction, and at that moment, Elizabeth took the picture. After a moment, Elizabeth sighed. "Way to ruin it, Peter."

"Yeah, Peter." Neal agreed.

Peter glared at him yet again.

Neal smirked and put his hands up in surrender.

"I hate you." Peter announced.

Neal laughed. "I can't take that seriously with your sister about to die laughing on your shoulder."

"Shut up. Just shut up." Peter snapped.

Elizabeth waved her arms. "Hey! It's supposed to be a happy new year, boys!"

"He started it." Neal pointed out.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not- MADDIE, STOP LAUGHING!" Peter couldn't take the two things going on at once anymore.

Madison took a few seconds in order to stop. "Geez, who put the pole up your ass?"

"He did!" Peter jabbed a finger in Neal's direction, then realized how it sounded a couple of moments later. "Not like that." However, it was too late. Madison was laughing again. Peter groaned, and shifted closer to Neal, as much as it pained him to do so. Before he could even react, Elizabeth had snapped another picture of him and Neal. "El!"

"What! We never get time for pictures around this time of year!" Elizabeth replied.

"But- with him?"

"That hurts, Peter." Neal informed him.

"Good."

"Peter-" Elizabeth began.

"No, El. Christmas is over. I can stop being nice." Peter argued.

"He's your partner." Elizabeth replied.

"He lives to make my life miserable!" Peter insisted.

"That's not true." Neal argued. "I make it more fun."

"Yeah, if my definition of 'fun' was raising the possibility of being fired." Peter replied.

Madison laughed. "Hey, that was your definition of fun when I was a kid."

Peter paled, and Neal froze before looking at Madison. "Really?" Neal crossed his legs, waiting for a story.

"Maddie, shut up. Tell him and you're not my sister anymore."

"Well, Peter was about… what was it? Maybe your age, Neal. I don't remember, but any time he got shot at, he'd call our dad, or me, because I was just crazy like that, and brag about it and be all excited, and-"

Peter clapped his hand over her mouth. "Until one day when a bullet got too close, I grew up within ten seconds, found a wife, and now I'm old, boring, and I like it that way. The end." Peter finished.

Though it was muffled, everyone could tell that Madison laughed afterwards.

Peter let his hand drop. "Now that that's over with…"

Elizabeth cut in yet again. "How about something to tie us over before dinner? I have some stuffed mushrooms, pigs in blankets, shrimp…"

"Sounds good." Madison replied. "I'll eat anything."

"We know, honey." Elizabeth replied.

Madison did a mock-insulted gasp, then smiled as Elizabeth went into the kitchen, then slightly harder when Elizabeth called for Peter.

Peter didn't move. "But-"

"Peter!" Elizabeth half hissed, half yelled.

Neal and Madison practically jumped. They had never heard Elizabeth call for Peter like she had just now. Ever. Apparently, Peter didn't either, or he had heard it very rarely, being that he had shot right off of the couch and darted into the kitchen. Neal had never seen the agent move so fast. After the brunette man figured he was in the clear, he looked back at Madison. "I am gonna hear the rest of your side of the story about Peter in his younger days, right?"

"Oh, Hell yes."

WC WC WC WC WC WC

Like Christmas dinner with Peter's brother and sister-in-law, the New Year's Eve dinner consisted of more conversation about Neal and Peter working together, and quite a few kicks to Neal's shins when he got too close to giving too much information- not that he hadn't already said too much earlier.

Before they knew it, a couple of hours had passed, and it was just about a minute to midnight. Elizabeth was almost beside herself, Peter was laughing at her, and Neal was looking around at everyone's reaction. He had missed the excitement over New Year's Eve. This was how it was really supposed to be- happy friends and family getting ready to count down. Not sitting on an uncomfortable cot just waiting for the ball to drop. Before they knew it, the people in Times Square, joined by Elizabeth and Madison, started the final countdown. Not counting on being exactly like Peter and not counting down, he joined in.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4… 3…2…1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Peter laughed when Elizabeth pulled him down for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around his wife, then finally pulled away.

"Promise not to kill Neal, okay?" Elizabeth whispered before letting go of him.

Why?" However, Peter already knew, and sure enough, when he glanced over, Neal was in a lip lock with Madison, and bending her backwards slightly, no less. He sighed and waited for them to stop, which was obviously only a couple of moments, but it seemed like ages for the protective big brother in him. Once they did, Neal took Madison's wrist and gave it a gentle tug in order to get her away from Neal, then kissed her cheek. "Happy New Year, Mads."

"Happy New Year, bro." Madison replied weakly. She still looked shocked from the kiss that had been planted on her before.

Peter nodded, then waited for Elizabeth to kiss Neal's cheek and Neal kiss hers in return before shaking Neal's hand. "Happy New Year, Caffrey."

"Happy New Year, Peter!" Neal replied, the ear-to-ear grin restored on his face.

Peter tightened his grip on Neal's hand, then pulled him closer. "If this goes any further than that kiss, I wasn't lying. I will you kill you and hide the evidence."

Neal nodded, unfortunately not to phased.

Peter pointed to him, then when he noticed Elizabeth looked at them, he smiled. "So, let's hear those New Years resolutions, huh?" He tossed his arms around Elizabeth and Madison. "Mine's try to get more time at home. Maddie?"

"Go to the gym more. Hm. I can see that failing tomorrow, already." Madison replied.

"Same." Elizabeth agreed.

"Be a better friend to Peter, here." Neal added.

"Aww!" The girls smiled.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that'll fail tomorrow, too. Drinks. Where are they?" He went over to the liquor cabinet, then chuckled as they all heard fireworks starting to go off. "it's about time… now. Ah." He pulled out a bottle of champagne and poured glasses, passing three around. "Alright, here's to the New Year… and hoping Neal's resolution comes true compared to all of ours."

Elizabeth smacked his chest.

Peter sighed. "Alright. To hoping both my and Neal's resolutions come true."

The four clinked their glasses together.

Neal finally drained his and smiled, licking his lips. Not only was Christmas great now New Years was, too. Thank God for the Burkes.


	3. Resolutions

As Neal rang the doorbell to the Burke home a third time, he knew he would have to be fast. Peter would probably have the watch in hand, ready by the door. He knew the man would either throw the watch at him, or shove it into his hands, so he had to time everything to the second. He reached for the bell a fourth time

As it rang, Peter went over to it, rubbing his hands together. "Not today, Neal! You're not gonna win today!" He picked up the watch that was on the table beside the door and swung open, practically diving through. "Here you go, Neal. Happy New-" Peter finally let his eyes meet with where Neal should've been, only to find the spot vacant. "What?"

"Hi, Peter! Thanks!" Neal chimed in, putting the watch back on his wrist.

Peter turned in a one-eighty and jumped, seeing Neal about three inches behind him. "GAH!" he bent over. "Caffrey! Why do you insist on doing that all the time?" Knowing that he had no choice and that Neal had won yet again, Peter shut the front door. Now there was only one thing he could prevent- and the chances of that were growing thin.

Neal grinned. "What d'you mean, Peter?"

"You! The disappearing then reappearing behind the person! You're gonna give someone a heart attack someday." Peter replied.

"I take you're first on that list?" Neal's grin only faltered slightly.

Peter growled, then literally grabbed Neal by the ear and dragged him into the kitchen. "El, look who decided to show up on his own accord." He mumbled the last bit.

"Oh, hi, Neal!" Elizabeth grinned, not phased at all. She went over and kissed Neal on the cheek as best she could, being that Peter still had the younger man by the ear.

"Hi, Elizabeth. Happy New Year!" he offered.

"Will you be staying until midnight with us?" Elizabeth asked.

Neal shrugged. "Can I?"

Peter went to object, but Elizabeth stepped on his foot. "Of course, Sweetheart!" She cut in.

Neal smiled up at Peter, but Peter knew it was supposed to be a smirk, and would've been if Elizabeth wasn't there. "Can I have my ear back, now?"

Peter let him go.

Elizabeth smiled. "Honey, have you introduced Mad-"

"NO!" Peter cut her off. "No I haven't, and I don't plan-"

"Hey, Pete, who's this?"

Peter winced and turned around slowly. To his horror, Neal followed suit. Peter sighed. This was exactly what he wanted to avoid. "Ugh. Maddie, this is the guy I've been telling you about, Neal Caffrey. Caffrey, this is Madison… my little sister." He winced even more when Neal turned on the charm. The man's blue eyes seemed to get even bluer and lighter, and there was that little half smirk of his.

Neal offered his hand. "Hi."

Madison Burke smiled. "Hi. As you just heard, Peter's told me a lot about you."

"Oh, really?" Neal asked, looking at Peter briefly. " 'Cause he hasn't really said anything about you to me."

Peter had the sudden mental image of slamming Neal's head against the kitchen table. It satisfied him, if only for a few seconds.

Madison laughed. "Well, he says you're trouble, anyway."

Now it was Peter's turn to smirk. He covered it up by pretending to bite his thumbnail, but Neal caught it and sent him a dirty look. Peter let his eyes do the victorious laugh for him. However, it didn't last long because Neal got the usual look of plotting in his eyes. Peter glared at him, warning him silently.

Neal just looked back at Madison. "So, Madison, huh? Peter called you Maddie. If we're gonna be here together until after midnight, mind if I call you that?" He glanced between her and Peter, wondering how they could've come from the same mother. How _that _could've come first, then the attractive young woman in front of him after?

Peter could've killed Neal on the spot. He was already trying to get close to his baby sister.

Madison shrugged. "Sure, I don't see why not. Guess we're gonna be fast friends at this rate now, huh?"

Peter made a mental note to dig a grave for her as well as Neal. He paused, not believing the thought even crossed his mind. Killing his sister for falling for Neal's charm was a tad over the top. He still hated it, though. He figured he wouldn't have his sanity by the end of the night. _Hello, 2010, hello, psyche ward._

Neal motioned at the living room. "Shall we?" He looked at the other three.

"Sure." Elizabeth smiled.

Neal and Madison went into the living room. Elizabeth went to join them, but Peter grabbed her arm.

"Ah ah ah. Why?" Peter demanded. "Why did you mention Maddie to him?"

"Well, he had to meet her sometime if they're both staying." Elizabeth shrugged.

"But he chases anything in a skirt. I'm lucky he hasn't run off with you!" Peter pointed out.

"Peter!" Elizabeth gasped.

"It's true! That's my baby sister she just turned on the charm for! _My baby sister_! Neal and I are stuck together for four years! What if Neal keeps it up with her? What if he-"

"But it's adorable and it keeps his mind off Kate-"

"We've practically had this conversation before. Neal… is still… a flirt. He's still a player. If my sister falls for him, then he breaks her heart, I'm gonna break his neck, and I'm gonna be the one thrown in jail!" Peter hissed.

"Aw, give him a chance, Peter!" Elizabeth replied before strolling into the living room, leaving Peter gaping at the wall.

It took a minute for Peter to realize he was alone. "I'm gonna kill him. I swear to God, I'm gonna kill him." He went into the living room, and seeing that Neal had picked the spot on the opposite side of the couch Madison was on, Peter practically pounced on the middle spot and sat down, shooting Neal another warning look.

Neal narrowed his eyes, then looked at Elizabeth. "So, was Santa good to all of you?"

"Uh huh." Elizabeth nodded with a smile. Peter grunted, and Madison added a cheerful "Yup."

Neal nodded. "Good."

Madison smiled. "So Neal, tell me what it's like working with my big brother."

Neal opened his mouth, then shut it and glared at Peter when the other man snorted. He looked back at Madison. "Well, every day's an adventure, really. Isn't it, Peter?"

"Mm." Peter mumbled from behind his hand, which was now pressed firmly against him mouth to keep from interjecting his side into what Neal was saying.

Neal grinned. "Yeah, we've been shot at, he's saved me, I've saved him… a lot."

Peter accidentally let a snort slip.

Neal grinned. "No, seriously. One time, there were these really two cute blondes that were part of one case, and they were about to try and have their way with Peter-"

"Really?" Madison raised her eyebrows and grinned, looking at Peter, who refused to meet her eyes, let alone Elizabeth's. His wife was wearing the same expression as his sister, he could just tell, and that terrified him.

"Uh huh. I got him out of there just in time."

"Interesting," Madison chuckled.

"You said it. What else? Peter's come to my rescue a bunch of times-"

Peter finally had enough and figured now was the best time to come in. "Bunch of times is an understatement. He gets in trouble with each case. He runs away, gets himself held as… a hostage-"

Neal leaned over so he blocked Peter from Madison's view. "Which was one of the times he saved me. Just throwing that out there. Your brother's a good guy."

Peter grabbed Neal by the shoulder and pulled him back against the couch. "This guy is nothing but trouble. He's gotten me shot at, always oversteps the line, just happens to have a friend who's the human encyclopedia of crimes-"

Neal frowned and his eyes widened a bit.

Peter looked at him. "Yes, I know about Mozzie. How dumb do you think I am? You think I'm dumb enough not to remember that I've run into the same guy near fifteen times, even if he has different jobs and names? I'm in the goddamn F.B.I, for Christ's sake!" He looked back at Madison. "Anyway, he's completely-" He stopped, noticing Madison was laughing hysterically, probably from his rant. He huffed as Madison fell against his shoulder and kept laughing.

Elizabeth "aw"ed yet again, then went into the cabinet across from her and got a camera out of one of the drawers and turned, getting ready to snap a picture.

Neal stuck out his lower lip and pointed at them.

Peter sent another glare in Neal's direction, and at that moment, Elizabeth took the picture. After a moment, Elizabeth sighed. "Way to ruin it, Peter."

"Yeah, Peter." Neal agreed.

Peter glared at him yet again.

Neal smirked and put his hands up in surrender.

"I hate you." Peter announced.

Neal laughed. "I can't take that seriously with your sister about to die laughing on your shoulder."

"Shut up. Just shut up." Peter snapped.

Elizabeth waved her arms. "Hey! It's supposed to be a happy new year, boys!"

"He started it." Neal pointed out.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not- MADDIE, STOP LAUGHING!" Peter couldn't take the two things going on at once anymore.

Madison took a few seconds in order to stop. "Geez, who put the pole up your ass?"

"He did!" Peter jabbed a finger in Neal's direction, then realized how it sounded a couple of moments later. "Not like that." However, it was too late. Madison was laughing again. Peter groaned, and shifted closer to Neal, as much as it pained him to do so. Before he could even react, Elizabeth had snapped another picture of him and Neal. "El!"

"What! We never get time for pictures around this time of year!" Elizabeth replied.

"But- with him?"

"That hurts, Peter." Neal informed him.

"Good."

"Peter-" Elizabeth began.

"No, El. Christmas is over. I can stop being nice." Peter argued.

"He's your partner." Elizabeth replied.

"He lives to make my life miserable!" Peter insisted.

"That's not true." Neal argued. "I make it more fun."

"Yeah, if my definition of 'fun' was raising the possibility of being fired." Peter replied.

Madison laughed. "Hey, that was your definition of fun when I was a kid."

Peter paled, and Neal froze before looking at Madison. "Really?" Neal crossed his legs, waiting for a story.

"Maddie, shut up. Tell him and you're not my sister anymore."

"Well, Peter was about… what was it? Maybe your age, Neal. I don't remember, but any time he got shot at, he'd call our dad, or me, because I was just crazy like that, and brag about it and be all excited, and-"

Peter clapped his hand over her mouth. "Until one day when a bullet got too close, I grew up within ten seconds, found a wife, and now I'm old, boring, and I like it that way. The end." Peter finished.

Though it was muffled, everyone could tell that Madison laughed afterwards.

Peter let his hand drop. "Now that that's over with…"

Elizabeth cut in yet again. "How about something to tie us over before dinner? I have some stuffed mushrooms, pigs in blankets, shrimp…"

"Sounds good." Madison replied. "I'll eat anything."

"We know, honey." Elizabeth replied.

Madison did a mock-insulted gasp, then smiled as Elizabeth went into the kitchen, then slightly harder when Elizabeth called for Peter.

Peter didn't move. "But-"

"Peter!" Elizabeth half hissed, half yelled.

Neal and Madison practically jumped. They had never heard Elizabeth call for Peter like she had just now. Ever. Apparently, Peter didn't either, or he had heard it very rarely, being that he had shot right off of the couch and darted into the kitchen. Neal had never seen the agent move so fast. After the brunette man figured he was in the clear, he looked back at Madison. "I am gonna hear the rest of your side of the story about Peter in his younger days, right?"

"Oh, Hell yes."

WC WC WC WC WC WC

Like Christmas dinner with Peter's brother and sister-in-law, the New Year's Eve dinner consisted of more conversation about Neal and Peter working together, and quite a few kicks to Neal's shins when he got too close to giving too much information- not that he hadn't already said too much earlier.

Before they knew it, a couple of hours had passed, and it was just about a minute to midnight. Elizabeth was almost beside herself, Peter was laughing at her, and Neal was looking around at everyone's reaction. He had missed the excitement over New Year's Eve. This was how it was really supposed to be- happy friends and family getting ready to count down. Not sitting on an uncomfortable cot just waiting for the ball to drop. Before they knew it, the people in Times Square, joined by Elizabeth and Madison, started the final countdown. Not counting on being exactly like Peter and not counting down, he joined in.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4… 3…2…1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Peter laughed when Elizabeth pulled him down for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around his wife, then finally pulled away.

"Promise not to kill Neal, okay?" Elizabeth whispered before letting go of him.

Why?" However, Peter already knew, and sure enough, when he glanced over, Neal was in a lip lock with Madison, and bending her backwards slightly, no less. He sighed and waited for them to stop, which was obviously only a couple of moments, but it seemed like ages for the protective big brother in him. Once they did, Neal took Madison's wrist and gave it a gentle tug in order to get her away from Neal, then kissed her cheek. "Happy New Year, Mads."

"Happy New Year, bro." Madison replied weakly. She still looked shocked from the kiss that had been planted on her before.

Peter nodded, then waited for Elizabeth to kiss Neal's cheek and Neal kiss hers in return before shaking Neal's hand. "Happy New Year, Caffrey."

"Happy New Year, Peter!" Neal replied, the ear-to-ear grin restored on his face.

Peter tightened his grip on Neal's hand, then pulled him closer. "If this goes any further than that kiss, I wasn't lying. I will you kill you and hide the evidence."

Neal nodded, unfortunately not to phased.

Peter pointed to him, then when he noticed Elizabeth looked at them, he smiled. "So, let's hear those New Years resolutions, huh?" He tossed his arms around Elizabeth and Madison. "Mine's try to get more time at home. Maddie?"

"Go to the gym more. Hm. I can see that failing tomorrow, already." Madison replied.

"Same." Elizabeth agreed.

"Be a better friend to Peter, here." Neal added.

"Aww!" The girls smiled.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that'll fail tomorrow, too. Drinks. Where are they?" He went over to the liquor cabinet, then chuckled as they all heard fireworks starting to go off. "it's about time… now. Ah." He pulled out a bottle of champagne and poured glasses, passing three around. "Alright, here's to the New Year… and hoping Neal's resolution comes true compared to all of ours."

Elizabeth smacked his chest.

Peter sighed. "Alright. To hoping both my and Neal's resolutions come true."

The four clinked their glasses together.

Neal finally drained his and smiled, licking his lips. Not only was Christmas great now New Years was, too. Thank God for the Burkes.


	4. Loved Ones are Near

A/N: I wanted to to a Christmas fic, so this came back. It'll be the same deal, three chapters again- Christmas Eve, then Christmas Day, and New Years. These three chaps AU from We're in Trouble Now/ Backup Job, since I'm gonna have Neal/Maddie together in this, because I like mentally torturing Peter as long as he's okay in the end in fics. It's fun. Moving on.

Peter glanced at his watch. It was ten o'clock at night. Neal and Maddie were supposed to be at the house by eight. He and Neal had been sent home at four, so there was no reason they would be delayed so much. Sure, it was New York City, and the traffic was horrible, more so on holidays, but this was ridiculous. Elizabeth had kept telling him not to worry so much about it, but now he had it. He had trusted Neal to pick his sister up, and now something was wrong on one of their parts. He was about to dial Maddie's number when the doorbell rang. Peter went over to it, waving off Satchmo, who had come to investigate. He opened the door and let a relieved sigh when he saw Maddie and Neal beaming at him from the other side. "It's about time. Come on." He stepped aside.

Neal's smile widened. Sure, he was happy about it, but after his first Christmas with the Burkes, he was still apprehensive about Peter welcoming him in. Granted, that was five years ago, to the day. He and Peter had come a long way since then. No one could say any different. He waited for Maddie to get done hugging her brother before moving in for a handshake. "Hey, Pete."

Peter rolled his eyes at the nickname, but let it go. That was part of the agreement the day the anklet finally came off- he would stay and remain partners with Peter as long as he got to spend the holidays he wanted with them- and Peter let him use the nickname. Peter was so thrilled that he had won over Mozzie again that he agreed.

Neal glanced at Maddie, who shrugged. The pair of them held up their own bags of presents with a questioning look.

"Tree," Peter motioned at the said object.

The pair put the bags down, then stopped when Satchmo, who seemed to have had enough of not getting attention, stepped in front of them so they couldn't walk further. They pet the dog, and he walked away, satisfied.

"El in the kitchen?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah, but you just got here. Sit down and relax. Don't help yet." Peter replied.

"What he said. It's fine, Honey." Elizabeth agreed, walking in to greet the visitors.

"Larry coming this time?" Neal asked, taking off his jacket and putting it in the closet. He helped Maddie out of hers and the two shared a smile, not noticing Peter saw the smile and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He offered a smile and hugged Elizabeth when she went over to him.

"Not 'til tomorrow. Just us." Peter replied. "How was the ride here?" He asked.

"Long. Traffic was awful. No surprise, though." Maddie replied. "Neal and I spoke about tomorrow, but he had something with that Mozzie guy-"

Peter frowned. "You know Mozzie's name, Mads?"

"Yeah. Met him a few times- the first time was an accident, but apparently he liked me so it was okay." She shrugged dismissively.

"What does he call you? Sister Suit?" Peter asked.

"Exactly," Neal replied.

Peter laughed. "He never changes."

"Never," Neal agreed again.

"He's fun, though. I like him." Maddie replied.

Peter shrugged. "I'll admit it- so do I."

Neal beamed. "He'll love to hear that."

"And he won't," Peter countered playfully. "White wine, anyone?" He nodded when the three others in the room raised their hands. "I'll be right back with them." He left the room.

Elizabeth watched him go, then turned to the others. "Sit! You're making me nervous. You guys are here for almost a week. Start acting like it."

Maddie smiled, took her boots off, then pretended to toss them over her shoulders.

Elizabeth pouted playfully, then grinned. "Alright, I'm gonna go get the salmon started. No, I don't need help. You guys just relax." She went into the kitchen.

Neal and Maddie looked at each other, shrugged, and sat down. Neal got the remote and turned the T.V. "You know, the first Christmas I spent here, on top of telling me to buzz off, he told me to watch the Charlie Brown Special. I think it's time I listen to him."

"Wow. It takes five years for you to listen to him. That a record?" Maddie asked.

"Pretty much," Neal shrugged before finding the intended channel and sitting back.

WHITE COLLAR WHITE COLLAR WHITECOLLAR

Peter wasn't sure what to think at all when he went back into the living room and saw his partner and his sister sitting so close to one another. There was barely two inches between them, and Neal's arm was outstretched on top of the couch behind her. The pair were talking quietly. His threat about Neal getting close to Maddie from five years ago came to mind. However, slight guilt got to him. As he had noticed, lots had happened in those five years. He trusted Neal, and felt bad for throwing him under the bus so soon. Besides, if something was going on between the two- putting aside the fact neither had told him- he noticed his sister looked very, very happy while talking to Neal. Sure, Peter had seen her very happy before, but there was just something different this time. He liked seeing that.

Neal saw him and moved away from Maddie, but only slightly.

Peter smiled and held up the two wine glasses and handed one to each of them. A few seconds later, Elizabeth hurried in to join them with her own glass. The toasted to the holidays before Elizabeth went back to the kitchen to make sure the fish didn't burn.

Peter sat down and yawned. "So, Mads, did Neal tell you we got Merrick?" He asked.

Sean Merrick had been a man who was extorting money from an adoption agency. He was linked to the woman who had been doing the same to Maddie's agency a couple of years back, where Peter and his agents hadn't done much in the case. It had all been taken care of some people. Maddie had mentioned they were under the instruction of someone named Nate Ford, but that was all he got from her.

Maddie beamed. "Really? That's great! It's about time both of them went down. How could someone be so cruel, stealing from places that help kids out?"

"Why are we talking about business on Christmas Eve? No business!" Elizabeth called from the kitchen.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Just thought she'd want to know!" He objected. "Fine, then. No business. Any new boyfriends I should know about?" He tried not to smirk victoriously when Neal choked on a sip of wine. _Gotcha. _

Madison hesitated, then opened her mouth.

Once again, Elizabeth interrupted. "Peter, can you help me with this- Oh, Maddie! Neal! Put those ornaments that're on the cabinet on the tree!" She instructed.

The younger of the four exchanged looks before shrugging. They went over to the cabinet Elizabeth mentioned and retrieved the ornaments- two simple bulb ornaments- one blue with 'Neal' written in silver paint pen, and the other was purple with 'Maddie' written in gold. It was a Burke tradition- whoever joined them for Christmas got their own ornament and had to put it on the tree. Others of theirs from the previous years were scattered around towards the back of the tree. The pair put the two on the tree, then stepped back in simple admiration.

"Nice," Neal commented.

"Amazing," Maddie agreed.

Neal nodded, then turned to the stereo beside the cabinet. "Music time!" He announced. He went through the CDs, and upon finding one involving the Rat Pack, put it in with a satisfied nod. Upon finding "Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow", he stepped back to Maddie, put one arm around her waist, took her free hand with his own, and started up a purposely-badly timed swing dance that had the pair of them tripping over each other and laughing within seconds.

Peter poked his head into the room. "What am I missing?"

"I'm not quite skilled in swing dance as opposed to others, and Maddie isn't far behind." Neal replied.

"Uh huh…" Peter frowned.

An awkward silence followed.

After a few moments, Maddie spoke up. "Okay then, I'm gonna go see if El needs help." She hurried into the other room.

Peter looked at Peter. "So, you two are an item, now." He mused.

Neal blinked at him, then frowned. "Kind of?"

"How long?"

"… Officially? Three hours and.." Neal checked his watch. "Ten minutes."

Peter sighed. "Like I said before, hurt her and die."

Neal made a face. "That's all?"

Peter shrugged. "It's the holidays, I've already threatened you about it, Maddie would kill me if I did it again, and, well, the whole danger thing isn't an issue, being that she's in a Cop and Fed family, and she's been threatened before by people worse than your enemies, and… she's a grown woman now."

"Is that kind of your blessing, then?"

Peter scoffed. "Down, boy. You're not proposing to her." He frowned when Neal looked to the side. "Oh God, tell me you're not-"

It was Neal's turn to scoff. "I was joking, Peter. Easy."

Peter merely grunted, then went back into the kitchen. He muttered something to himself, then reached into his back pocket for his wallet. He retrieved ten dollars and handed it to Elizabeth when his wife held out her hand.

Maddie stopped stirring the pasta and looked at them. "What was that about?"

"Bet on you and Neal getting together. I said you weren't, El said you were- just based on your time here alone." Peter replied.

"You're a betting man now, Peter?" Maddie teased.

"Neal inspires me to do many things, Mads." Peter replied. "You tell me if he does-"

"It's Christmas Eve, Peter. For the last time, no threats." Elizabeth cut in. "Maddie, honey, don't listen to him. You and Neal are adorable together. Frankly, after the messes Neal's been in, you're good for him. Congratulations. Now, the pasta looks okay. Drain it and let's put this thing together."

WHITE COLLAR WHITE COLLAR WHITE COLLAR WHITE COLLAR

"So, where is Mozzie tonight and tomorrow, anyway?" Peter asked, nudging around the fish on his plate.

Neal shrugged. "June's, actually. She invited him over to dinner with a bunch of her friends. It's just gonna be him, June and her granddaughter tomorrow."

Elizabeth smiled. "Well look at that. The long-time-coming couple came true, the on-and-off-possibility is back- just like all those songs."

"I'll drink to that." Neal agreed, raising his wine glass before taking a drink. The three others followed suit.

"So, how long do us ladies have you boys for New Years Day?" Elizabeth asked.

" Six p.m and after, if nothing goes wrong." Neal replied.

"And Neal behaves himself." Peter added.

Neal shot him a look. "What about you, El? Maddie said she managed to talk her boss into letting her off this whole week. You must be crazy that day."

Elizabeth shrugged. "I should be in and out, but should be okay after eleven at night. You guys have the house all to yourselves for a while- Maddie does, anyway."

Madison shrugged. "I promise no crazy parties with over fifty people- twenty, tops. What things can't be broken whatsoever?"

Peter flicked a piece of dry fish at her, and she ducked to avoid it. Satchmo got to it, and the others paused to laugh at the timing before continuing to eat. The four swapped tales of the glories of Christmases long, long ago. One that Neal was absolutely thrilled with was the one involving a nine year old Maddie and twenty-one year old Peter having a battle of wits with one of their cousins who was dressed up as Santa while in front of another cousin who was only six years old. It had all been great fun- until their mother and aunt found out and scolded them.

The food went as fast as the laughs came. By the time they finished and did the dishes, they were all worn out. After Elizabeth insisted on a repeat of Neal and Maddie's dance she had missed, and then tried to drag Peter into doing one of their own. Peter hesitated at first, embarrassed to be expected to do something like that in front of Neal, but reluctantly agreed when he realized his sister and partner seemed to be too focused on each other than anything else. He contemplated breaking the two apart for that alone, then remembered he had already told Neal he didn't care- at least for now. He pulled his wife against him, did his best to fall in time with the other pair. To both his and Elizabeth's surprise, he made quick and successful work of that task. The two couples danced for a few songs, and then called it a night. They said their goodbyes and went to their specific rooms, in which Peter made sure that there was no noise of Neal leaving the living room couch and heading into the guest room where Maddie was.

Elizabeth dragged him back to bed, repeating "Christmas" for what seemed like the fiftieth time that day. Peter merely muttered in agreement before settling down to sleep, ready to meet the next day.


End file.
